


难兄难弟（三）

by htyaya



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htyaya/pseuds/htyaya
Summary: 星期三挨打
Relationships: 父子
Kudos: 1





	难兄难弟（三）

星期三

自从上次哥俩挨打已经过去了一周，胡天也算是被解除了开车禁制，重新开上了自己的小车，优哉的去上班，忙完了一天的工作之后他先回家收拾了一下，到了晚上八点，胡立生打电话过来告诉胡天他今天晚上加班，陪客户吃饭，胡天在电话里嘱咐了他爸注意身体，少喝点酒，胡立生那头虽然有些不耐烦，但是心里还是很高兴的。

胡天看了下时间，觉得弟弟胡迪差不多下晚课了，于是决定开车去接他，其实是他自己手痒痒，想多开车浪一浪。虽然有点堵车，但是他这次没敢违反交通规则，本本分分开到学校门口，刚刚好是放学的时间。胡天将车停在校门口不远处的地方，远远的看着胡迪从校门口出来，四下里张望，过了一会儿胡迪朝着他这个方向走来，他正要喊胡迪，却发现胡迪不是找他的，而是朝另外几个人走去。

胡天一看那几个人，心里立刻鼓起一阵无名火，那几个人并不是学生，一副社会青年的打扮，为首的人胡天也认识，叫小老虎，在这一带混得停开的。胡天以前在派出所实习的时候，这片的混子他都认识，没想到自己的弟弟竟然和这些人扯到一起了。

胡天径直的走过去，胡迪还在和小老虎的说些什么，但是小老虎的脸色一下子变了，立刻满脸堆笑的打招呼，“胡警官，您怎么在这儿啊？”

胡迪这时候才注意到胡天，脸色也是也有些紧张，胡天看了看小老虎说道，“这是我弟弟，以后离他远点儿，记住了吗？别惹火了我，否则咱就试试你这老虎的屁股能不能摸得……”

小老虎继续满脸堆笑，胡迪似乎觉得自己面子有些受损，有些委屈的说道，“哥，你这是干嘛啊？我和虎哥也没干啥，就是……”

胡天一脚踢在胡迪的屁股上，吼道，“上车回家，那儿那么多废话，我看就是惯得你……还虎哥，你俩关系很好嘛……”

小老虎可不想惹恼了这个瘟神，当时胡天在派出所实习的时候，一腔热血正义感爆棚，没少找他们麻烦，更可怕的是他背后还有个公安局局长的叔叔，自己根本惹不起，他开始并未在意胡迪的身份，只是听自己学校的小弟说这小子家里有人是警察，但是他压根儿就没往胡天身上想，因为胡天早就不在这片儿的派出所了。眼下他才知道这小子竟然是胡天的弟弟，不等胡迪开口，小老虎急忙解释道，“胡警官，我俩就是刚认识，他和我一个弟弟是同学，晚上也是让他帮我弟弟带点东西，你别多想啊，我们真是刚认识……”

胡天冷笑道，“行啦，别整的好像我要吃了你似的，完事儿了么？完事儿了就回家！”

小老虎一边赔笑一边说道，“完事儿了，完事儿了，那我们走了，胡警官，您忙，有时间请您吃饭！”

胡天呵呵的笑了起来说道，“怎么的，真想请我啊，那我可不客气啦……”

小老虎被胡天弄得很是尴尬，只能解释道，“啊……啊，当然可以，当然可以，就是就是我今天还有事儿，改天，改天一定请您！”

胡天冷笑一声，不再说话，带着胡迪上了车，胡迪并未坐到副驾驶，刚才他哥当着小老虎的面儿踢了自己一脚，他心里还有些不是滋味儿，此刻坐在后面生着闷气，胡天透过镜子看着胡迪闷着不说话，心里也有些火气。上周刚刚因为打架被他爸狠揍了一顿，这周就被自己撞见和小老虎这种人混在一起，看来这小子在学校不只是不爱学习，还真的挺能折腾的。这段时间是得给他把小夹板儿戴上了，不然不知道他到底能折腾出啥样来，眼瞅着这都高三了，看来再不盯着他真的会考不上大学了。

胡天越想越着急，脸色也越来越差，胡迪似乎感受到了他哥的变化，原本还有些赌气的他变得有些紧张了，其实他知道自己今天自己肯定要挨训，毕竟小老胡可不是啥正经人，虽然自己也没干什么，不过原本是想着借由小老虎收拾几个人的，省着哪些人成天烦自己，没想到刚见面就被他哥抓到了。

哥俩一直到进家门之后，都没说一句话，其实胡迪是不知道怎么开口，但是在胡天眼中这小子就是在和自己赌气，心里更加生气了，他一进门一边换鞋一边说道，“去书房……”。

书房是他们哥俩小时候专门做作业的地方，那时候胡天上高中，胡迪上小学。后来胡天上了大学，胡迪就躲在自己的屋子里了，目的是远离他爸。然后胡天毕业回到家之后，这书房成了胡天和胡立生加班的地方了，胡迪依旧是在自己的屋子里。只不过一旦胡迪犯了错，要挨收拾的时候就会被叫到书房，因此当胡天说去书房的时候，胡迪身子立刻紧了一下，知道今天要不好。

相比较起胡立生来，胡迪在胡天面前还是要轻松一些的，听到他哥叫自己去书房，他一边换鞋一边说道，“哥，你生气啦！”

胡天心想这不是明知故问么，瞪了一眼说道，“你说呢？”

胡迪见事儿不好，主动的闪进书房，找个墙角跪了下来，其实胡天收拾他的时候很少罚跪，倒是胡立生很喜欢让他们跪着反省，不过今天胡迪为了减轻胡天的怒意，直接跪了下来。胡天换好了衣服之后，走进书房，看到胡迪跪在角落里。

没想到胡迪的主动罚跪并未换来胡天的同情，反而增加了胡天的疑心，胡天心想这小子肯定是犯了啥大事儿，不然不会这么主动的跪下，他转身出了屋子，进了自己的房间拿起手机，翻了半天找到了小老虎的电话，一个电话拨过去。

在一番连吓唬带威胁的通话过程之后，胡天终于明白了个大概，他的脸色一下子冷了下来，心想这小子胆子真是越来越大了。虽然小老虎那头一个劲儿的帮着胡迪开脱，但是这头胡天心里明镜似的，这就是要惹事儿的节奏，如果不是自己今天凑巧遇到了，这小子肯定带着人去和人打架了。

胡迪在这边跪了一阵之后，发现他哥进来转了一圈又出去了，于是边想着偷个懒，身子稍稍一歪靠在一边，让自己的腿放松下，没想到这时候胡天就进来了，胡迪吓得立刻重新跪好，他并未看到胡天的脸色。

胡天看着慌张跪好的胡迪，心里又添了一丝火气，冷冷的说道，“不想跪着就起来，做样子给谁看呢？当面一套背后一套惯了吧！”

胡迪有些委屈的说道，“我就是累了才歪一会儿，你进来之前一直好好的跪着来着……”

胡天说道，“行了，别和我解释了，你说说，跪了半天想好怎么跟我说了么？起来说吧！”看着弟弟摇晃的身子，胡天还是不太忍心太过于苛责他。

胡迪揉了揉膝盖站了起来，低着头走到胡天的身边，小声的说道，“哥，我错了，我不该和小老虎他们接触，我保证以后离他们远远的还不行嘛。”

胡天用手指着胡迪说道，“行啊，胡迪，到现在你还我在这儿绕弯子，裤子脱了！撑到椅子上！”上一周胡迪刚刚被他爸教训完，没想到一周之后就要被他哥收拾，他刚想撒娇，抬头看清了胡天的脸色，他立刻明白自己今天惹着他了，赶紧开始脱裤子，他穿的是校服，裤子是松紧带儿的，稍稍一用力就褪了下来，露出白色的内裤……

胡天没理会他，转身到抽屉里取出来家法，取得时候他稍稍的犹豫了一下是拿打板子还是戒尺，想到胡迪今天的行为，最终他还是拿出了打板子，上面写着家法二字，平时胡立生经常用他收拾他们哥俩。反倒是胡天，很少用大板子教训胡迪，以前教训的时候多数都是用戒尺。

胡迪一边脱裤子一边看着他哥拿出大板子，忍不住身体发抖，嘴上还是不住的求饶道，“哥，哥，你干嘛啊，戒尺打几下的了，你用这个我明天还咋上课啊……哎……哥，你干嘛啊？”

胡迪的内裤刚掉到脚踝处，臀部就已经挨了两板子了，啪！啪！“哎呦，哥，你轻点儿……”胡天看着胡迪有些耍无赖的样子，心里头暗下决心，自己今天绝对不能惯着他，给他好脸色，必须让他长记性。因此胡天一边推一边打的把胡迪弄到了椅子附近，让胡迪双手撑着椅子面，肚子帖子椅背上，屁股向后撅起，做好挨打的准备。

胡迪屁股上来了好几下，两个臀瓣儿呈现出粉红色，胡迪的皮肤很白，屁股也很翘，这样一弯腰，两个肉丘呈现出一个完美的弧线。胡迪上半身穿着一件白色校服短袖，下半身赤裸，脚上一双白色运动袜，一看就是个爱运动的男孩子。

胡天举起板子说道，“你今天不是不说实话吗，告诉你，我已经知道是咋回事儿了，我给你们老师，你同学，小老虎都打了电话，问了一圈儿，你最好自己坦白，否则让我发现有隐瞒的我就打烂你的屁股……”

胡迪脑子拼命地思考，一时间有些反应不过来，到底他哥知道些什么，自己又应该坦白哪些……胡迪哪里知道，他哥半真半假，把审讯犯人的技巧都用到他身上了。但是没等胡迪想明白呢，胡天举起板子狠狠的朝着胡迪的臀峰打下去，啪！啪！一口气抽了有五六下，胡迪疼的一个劲儿的叫唤，两个臀瓣儿的原本的淡红也变成了红色，中间泛起一层白色死皮。胡天到底不比胡立生，虽然用的是大板子，但是手上还是留了一些力气的，即便如此，也够胡迪疼上一阵的了。

胡迪疼的一边捂着屁股一边转过身哀求道，“哥，哥，你让我缓缓……”

胡天一用板子一指凳子吼道，“撅好，一边打一边说……”

胡迪不敢反抗，只好重新撑好撅好，红扑扑的臀瓣儿朝后，顿了一下说道，“我……我上课溜号被老师说了……”

啪啪啪啪！胡天狠狠的甩了四板子在胡迪的臀上，这次胡迪忍着疼没敢乱动，胡天心想这小子肯定还有很多事儿，“继续说！”胡天打完吼道。

胡迪忍着疼，小心翼翼的说道，“我……逃了两节课……”啪！啪！啪！

“哎呦，哎呦！，哥你轻点儿……”胡天手上的板子狠狠的打了几下，胡天冷哼一声说道，“说实话……上周挨打后一共逃了几节……”

胡迪连忙仔细的算起来，身后的屁股却不断地承受着板子的痛打，两个臀瓣儿一时深红，他一边哀求，一边摇晃着屁股，但是胡天总是能够准确的打在他的屁股蛋子上。啪！啪！“哎呦……哎呦，哥，我算着呢，一共五节，有三节还是自习课，真正的课就是两节生物……生物不是很重要……啊！不不，都重要，我错了，我错了哥，你轻点儿……”

胡天听到胡迪说他逃课，心里头很气愤，手上的板子也重了，狠狠的打在胡迪的屁股蛋子上，啪,啪！胡迪不住的求饶，最后疼的实在受不了了，捂着屁股躲到一边，眼神里满是哀求和委屈，“哥，哥，你别这样，你这么使劲儿打我，我怎么上课啊，哥，你最疼我了，哥，我错了……”

胡天摇摇头说道，“还没完，过来!”说完，胡天坐了下来，拍了拍自己大腿吼道，“趴过来，别墨迹！”

胡迪揉着自己红肿的屁股，两瓣儿屁股蛋儿又红又肿，严重的地方有些发紫，他畏畏缩缩的走到胡天的面前，弯腰俯身趴在胡天的腿上，屁股继续向后撅起。胡天将自己的一条腿抽出来，将胡迪的双腿夹住，不让他动弹，然后伸出手狠狠的捏住胡迪的臀肉说道，“好好说说，为什么会和小老虎认识……”

胡天的手劲儿很大，胡迪的臀肉被高高的捏起，疼得他夹紧屁股一个劲儿的叫唤，“哎呦，哎呦，哥，别掐……疼，受不了”……胡迪的声音发颤，几乎要哭出来一样，苦苦的哀求着，这个是胡天收拾他的独门绝技，也是他最害怕胡天的地方，除了屁股蛋子，胡天有时候气急了还会拧他的大腿。比较起来他爸胡立生没这么多花招，基本上都是狠揍屁股蛋子，最多脸上挨几个巴掌，都是很直接的打。像胡天这样的惩罚的方法，当下是非常疼的，极其容易让人崩溃。

胡迪觉得自己屁股蛋子的肉仿佛被撕下来一块，但是偏偏有没有，持续的钝痛不断的袭来，他一边嚎叫一边喊着说道，“哥，我说，我说……我找小老虎是让他帮我揍一个人……我错了，可是我们没有动手……”

胡天冷笑道，“臭小子，终于肯说实话了啊，上周爸刚刚收拾了你一顿，你是一点儿都没消停啊，逃课……打架……这次更是变本加厉的，连社会上的混子你都勾搭上了，再过一周你是不是就要自己立山头了啊……把你惯得……我打烂你的屁股！”

胡天一边说，一边松开胡迪的臀肉，胡迪刚觉得轻松一些的时候，打板子又带着风声狠狠的落在胡迪的已经青紫的臀峰上，啪！啪啪！啪！胡天打的急促有力，胡迪疼的身子绷紧，不住的抖动，不住的哀求……

胡天一口气打了几十下，胡迪的屁股彻底的青紫一片了，比起上周胡立生收拾胡天的程度轻不了多少，两瓣儿屁股蛋儿肿的老高，整个屁股都大了一圈，像个深红色苹果一般。胡天见胡迪哭的很凶，不出的啜泣，停下来教训道，“你知不知道小老虎是啥人，那是个混子，粘上他就没完没了，以前有多少学生被他缠上，不住的给他钱，帮他办事儿……要不是我是个警察，他会那么轻易的放过你？你到底和同学多大仇值得找他……”

胡迪哭着说道，“就是上周那群人，其实我也不想打架，但是他们没完没了的骚扰我，你让我怎么办，我也想好好学习，但是他们老师聊扯我……”

胡天听到弟弟委屈的说着原因，停下来说道，“起来！”

胡迪揉着屁股站起身来，脸上满是泪痕，胡天说道，“这点儿事儿你自己处理不了，可以去找老师儿，找老师没面子的话你找我，你哥我是警察啊，他们这点儿学校混子我分分钟就搞定他们了，至于你这样去找社会上个人吗？你为啥不肯找我，怕我骂你？怕我打你？”

胡迪不吭声，胡天接着说道，“你是我弟弟，再怎么训你打你我也不会向着外人啊……你脑子一天天都想啥呢……”

胡迪见哥哥说的很动情，擦了擦眼泪说道，“哥，我错了……我明天就去找他们谈谈，实在不行我再找你行吧，我保证不会和小老虎他们联系了……”

胡天说道，“这还差不多，对了，还有你逃课是咋回事儿……”

胡迪说道，“他们找我哥们儿麻烦，我趁着上课时间去帮他的，我……我以后不回了，哥，哥，别打了，屁股都肿了，有几天不敢坐凳子了……”

胡天放下扬起的手，叹气说道，“去拿药来，上完药写作业……爸回来之后我会和他说，你就老老实实的，省着他再揍你……”

哥俩一个趴着一个上药，不多时收拾完了，到了晚上十点多钟，胡立生带着一身酒气回来了，胡天连忙扶着他进了屋子，帮着他爸换了衣服，投湿了毛巾给胡立生擦了擦身子，原本想要把胡迪的事情告诉他一声，但是胡立生喝的醉醺醺的也不好说，万一在真的发火也控制不住。

他刚要走就被胡立生叫住了，“大儿子，你过来……你过来，爸有个好消息要告诉你……嗝……”一口酒气全喷在胡天的脸上，胡天无奈给他爸拿来杯水，让他喝一口压一压。缓了一会儿，胡立生说道，“明天下午五点，你王叔给你介绍了女朋友，爸把她的电话发给你，是个医院的护士，人很不错……你去看看……”

胡天一听到是让自己去相亲，心里一百个不乐意，不耐烦的说道，“我不去，我才不相亲呢……”

胡立生眼睛一瞪，骂道，“他妈的，你小子是不是皮子痒痒了，裤子脱了！”

胡天见势不妙，连忙说道，“干啥啊，大晚上的揍我，我去还不行嘛……”他怕胡立生真的揍他，只好先服软，等到明天再说……

好不容易把胡立生安顿下来，让他休息了，胡天也洗洗睡了，睡之前他悄悄地看了一眼胡迪，胡迪光着屁股趴在床上睡着了。他无奈的走过去关了灯，给他轻轻的盖了毯子才从胡迪房间退出来，他又给他爸把拖鞋脱掉，袜子脱掉，裤子脱掉，只留了一条内裤，让他躺在床上，胡天望着他爸日渐衰老的身体，心里有些不是滋味儿。

第二天一早，胡立生发现自己的小儿子走路不太对劲儿，便把他叫住了，“咋回事儿，你哥收拾你了？”

胡迪点点头，胡立生说道，“啥事儿……”

胡迪没敢撒谎，简单地说了一下，胡立生虽然生气，但是看到小儿子看自己的瑟瑟发抖样子，心里一软说道，“行了，你哥打你了我就不收拾你了，以后注意吧……”胡迪感受到了他爸语气中的无奈，心里也很难受，说了声“对不起，爸”，便走出了家门。

胡天收拾完了刚要出门，胡立生喊道，“那姑娘电话给你了……下午五点，地点你和人家联系！”

胡天立刻头大了一圈儿，但是见胡立生一副自己要是敢不去立刻就把自己按在这儿抽一顿的样子，只好点头称是，匆忙的逃出了家。


End file.
